nightcrawlersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ana Lupu
Ioana Lupu,also known as just Ana to those around her, is a Romanian twenty-year-old who formerly worked with the Mână, a cult that targets both Daybreakers and Nightcrawlers. Appearance * 'Height: '''5'5 * '''Hair Color: '''Platinum blonde/white * '''Length of Hair: '''Cut a little longer than a boy cut, and is always messy * '''Eye Color: '''Amber * '''Birthmarks, Scars, Tattoos: '''Just a few small scars along her back and midriff, all of which she refuses to explain * '''Build: '''Slender * '''Taste in clothing: '''Her clothing style varies from modern steampunk to classy-casual, often going for the former whenever she'd out working or has nothing to do. Usually wears tailored vests and jeans, but has one particular outfit that she prefers wearing when she fights/trains/works: Three-quarter jeans with modified belt to hold her swords; a dark, steampunk-styled hooded vest; grey tank top; and a black pair of fingerless steampunk gloves. * '''Voice: '''Usually distracted-sounding, but is occasionally firm and confident Ana is often noted to be unusually pale, but she just passes it off to be a "family thing". Ana is also of Romanian descent. Many men also joke that, by how flat her chest is, she could easily pass as a boy during infiltrations History Ana's history is kept very well underwraps, as the only information anyone can get out of her is that she's a runaway from Romania and a former member of Mana. One can assume she's had a long history of fighting, though, as she often states that she know how to end a fist fight in under twenty seconds without taking a single hit and often claims that certain people's fighting skills are on par with certain girls she knew from high school. The scars on her midriff and back also support this theory, although nothing is confirmed until Ana speaks about it. Personality Ana is a generally quiet girl who often has philosophical views on life and everything around her, unafraid to voice her opinion. She's a very cautious, very stubborn girl who rarely smiles due to events she chooses to keep to herself. It is often noted that she carries a journal around wherever she goes, noting things down in it whenever she sees something interesting or hears anything interesting. It is also noted that she is dangerously skilled with swords, her hidden sociopathic side appearing more clearly whenever she uses them. Hobbies and Pastimes *Reading *Taking notes *Learning new things *Observing *Practicing swordplay manouvers Likes *Books *People **She only enjoys observing people, as she states that people annoy her/disappoint her whenever she speaks to them. Higher-ups and being of a higher rank than her do not overrule this statement *Swords **She has a particular love for her two Walloon swords, which she fights with whenever she needs to defend herself *Quiet rooms Dislikes *Loud noises *Being snuck up on *Annoying people *Being made a fool of *Being unable to defend herself *Guns **She only finds them impractical, due to the fact that they're useless when wet and require bullets. Also hates when people try to shoot her *Being called sociopathic and antisocial, despite them both being true Family Not much is known about Ana's family - she often states that she left them behind to "pursue her goals and learn the truth". She never fully explains what this means, and will always stray away from family topics. She has noted, on one occasion, that she had a sister named Viorica. It is to be assumed, due to her being a runaway, that Lupu is not her real surname. Faction, Abilities and Skills Being a former member of Mana, Ana had managed to inherit the double-whammy skills that were passed onto all followers before she left to aid the Daybreakers and Nightcrawlers. Knowledge Absorbtion Ana has the uncanny ability to absorb knowledge from anything she touches/looks at. Granted it is knowledge gathering on the level of a "consulting detective", she is able to control the amount of information she absorbs and stores. Multiple times she has "burned out", as she likes to put it; the process involves her taking in too much information in one go and releasing a burning light in order to sort, discard, and retrieve certain bits of information, also leaving her unconscious for a period of time afterwards. Having also the ability of Blazing (the Glory Faction ability), Ana has the potential to turn this into an attack to wipe out nearby enemies; however, this renders her unconscious for hours at a time, with or without the added Blazing. Ana has, at times, slipped in her control and absorbed unnecessary information. Blazing As well as the copied ability of the Duty Faction, Ana also has the Glory Faction's gene spliced into her. She has a very weak control over it, considering she never really used it much, and finds the ability to be useless unless she's using it as her last resort attack. While she finds lighting up like a candle convenient in dark buildings, she sees no point in what she can do. Ana is limited to glowing dimly in the dark and controling a flame as small as a matchstick, but can use her ability to make a deadly close-range attack. When she "burns out" from taking in too much knowledge, Ana can combine her two abilities and turn them into an attack that explodes from her entire form in a flash of gold light. It is not fatal; however it does leave anyone close to her stunned or greatly injured. Using this combied attack can render her unconscious for hours at a time. Swordsmanship Having absorbed all she could about swords and techniques to use with them, Ana is proven in the battlefield to be deadly with her two Walloon swords in her hands. She is fast, calculating, and merciless when fighting with them, becoming a whole new person who appears much more sociopathic than usual. However she manages to get a grip on this side most of the time and stops herself from making any bad or life-changing decisions. Trivia *She speaks with a heavy Romanian accent *Her surname means, "''Wolf" *Her first name means, "Graced by God" *Ana refuses to admit she is borderline sociopathic, often trying to prove herself right by joining her colleagues during social events and days off *It has been hinted a few times that Ana fought frequently in high school, as she sometimes jokes about certain fighting techniques resembling that of a "Stela" and a "Lenura" she used to know from school *Ana never wears shoes, even when going out. She often uses this as an excuse not to go to formal dinners and fancy parties **Her feet manage to stay surprisingly clean, most of the time. Otherwise, they're usually covered in dried dirt and small leaves Category:Female Characters Category:Former Mana Members Category:Sword User